A Night Out in the Woods
by Mahlyenki Dyavol
Summary: Craig and Kenny are forced to go on a therapy camping trip. But what will happen when the assistants leave?


**Pairing: Crenny**

**Title: A Night Out in the Woods**

"**Kenny! Hurry your skinny ass the fuck up! We gotta go!" Craig yelled through Kenny's window. He clung to the window sill hoping not to fall and break his neck. **

**A lump could be seen on Kenny's bed, moving so slightly you wouldn't have noticed unless you were watching it. **

**Craig lifted himself through the window. Landing his feet on the ground he walk over to the bed staring at it momentarily. Lifting his leg and shoving the lump with his foot he yelled, "Get up, fuck tard! You wanna go camping or not?" His tone was angered and he didn't have the patience for the blonde. **

**A moan came from the lump and it began to move. A blonde head poked its way out of the messy cocoon that it had made for its self. Kenny's sleepy eyes blinked open, adjusting to the new light. He let out another groan and propped himself up by the elbows. He glared at Craig and wiggled the rest of himself out of the tangle of blankets. **

**Craig continued to stare down Kenny and watched as he got his things together and got dressed. Crossing his arms across his chest waiting for Kenny to be done getting ready for the camping trip that he more or likely dreaded. **

**The trip was to help kids in therapy to calm their nerves. **

**Craig had to go because he supposedly had anger problems. It pissed him off that his parent's are letting them take him away from home. **

**Kenny on the other hand had to go because he has depression. He never talked during the meetings. He just kept quiet and kept his head down, avoiding anyone who would look at him.**

**It actually some-what worried the raven haired boy. He didn't like the blonde, but he didn't like it when people thought they had to commit suicide just to feel free, and he hoped that Kenny wouldn't resort to that. At least, that's what he told himself.**

**Kenny's slim figure slipped his arms through his coat sleeves, adjusted the hood, zipped up the zipper and then flipped the hood over his head. He grabbed his single bag and headed towards the door. He opened the door quietly and walked out.**

**Craig gave an unseen nod and hopped onto the window sill. He looked down at the ground and guessed the likeliness of him dieing or just getting hurt. The probability of him just getting hurt was greater than dieing, it was only a two story house that was breaking apart anyways, why not help it a little?**

**Craig scooted himself off the rim and tumbled into the dying grass in the back yard that didn't really exist. He got up, wiped off his pants and coat, and stalked off to the front of the house to get back on the bus. Even though he didn't want to, they would have came looking for him if he never showed. **

**Walking around the corner he was met by one of the helpers that would be coming for the trip. So they already thought he ran off? **_**That was quick…**_** he thought. **

**The assistant nodded at Craig to follow and began talking. "Three of the other kids wont be coming since their parents didn't want them to. Two are sick and couldn't come. And the other two are being driven ahead because their parents are being cautious. Only you and Kenny will be on the bus. Just don't start a fight with him. Got that?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Just shut up already," Craig spat. He set his mouth into a grim line and walked slightly faster. He wanted this trip to end quickly, and the sooner he got on the bus, the sooner they could leave, the sooner they could set up camp, and the sooner he could hide away and take a nap. **

**He advanced into the bus striding to the back. Sitting in the last seat on the right, he kicked his feet up onto the seat in front of his. He watched as the blonde from earlier soft footed it onto the bus twiddling his fingers and mumbling slightly to himself. He took the seat three seats from the back, opposite of Craig. **

**Craig couldn't quite tell, but he guessed that the blonde was now hunched over, twiddling his thumbs, wishing that he didn't have to go on this trip, and wishing that he didn't have to share the bus with Craig. **

**Really it broke Craig's heart to think that the blonde was scared of him, even after Craig had taken a liking to him after a while, even after he tried lying to himself about it. The blonde was quiet and never gave him any trouble, unlike everyone else. **

**Every now and then Kenny would speak up during one of their sessions. Even though it didn't happen often, he always said something that actually had some meaning to it, nothing too obnoxious or obscure. Something that always tweaked at Craig's heart and made him think. **

**It always made Craig feel closer to the blonde when he could come to an understanding as to what the blonde was saying. Like it gave him a little hope that maybe he could actually make a friend.**

**But they hope always withered and died when Kenny seemed frightened whenever Craig tried to talk to him. **

**He eventually gave up on it all and tried not to get involved with the blonde. But now it was hopeless. He was stuck with him.**

**Craig's thought's continued to buzz through his head and never noticed that the bus had started moving and wasn't aware that all the helpers were in the front. None were close to him or Kenny. Even thought there were only three helpers, you would think they would have thought to keep an eye on them.**

**Kenny on the other hand was well aware that none of the assistants were near him, which made his hairs on his neck stand on end. He bit his lip in annoyance and anxiousness. He didn't feel completely comfortable being around Craig with the helpers more far off. Yet he knew that he had to get used to it eventually. **

**Kenny slightly turned in his seat to look back at the raven haired boy. His feet were still kicked up and he was staring out the window, seemingly deep in the thought. **

**Kenny let out a sigh and was slightly relieved. He felt a little comfortable knowing that Craig was calm and hadn't noticed him.**

**He looked out the window himself and watched as the town disappeared behind them. It saddened his heart to know that he is leaving his home and to disappear into the woods. He doesn't leave town much so he's not used to being outside the towns perimeter. **

**He frowned and looked away from the window, digging into his bag to find the pamphlet that talked about the little camp site they were planning on going to. He had always been suspicious of the little pieces of paper, he never trusted them and wouldn't believe what they said. It was always a scam to him.**

**He refolded the pamphlet and gripped in his hands. Thinking of what to do with it. Whether to put it back into his bag unharmed, or rip it to pieces never having evidence that it was placed in his hands in the first place. **

**He slowly turned it to its side and placed his fingers on the edges at the top. Twisting one side one way, and the other side the other way. Doing this back and forth he thought if he should really make an attempt to rip it and not arouse any attention. His fingers itching for the job to be done, he slide them closer to each other and began his slow ripping process down the middle. Very softly he tore trough the printed paper, watching the ink split apart carelessly. **

**A smile took place on his lips. Oh, how much fun he was having getting to destroy something in his possession. **

**He had kept this joy a secret from the therapist, hoping that she never found out. Even though it wasn't much of a problem, Kenny still didn't like anyone getting in his way of destroying something. It was one of the only things he enjoyed that was still left in his sad little life. **

**Although, he didn't like to refer his life as **_**"sad"**_**, it only made it worse. But with everyone else putting it as such, he hadn't given a care about it after a while. It still bothers him slightly, but not too greatly that he would speak his mind about it and tell person, who had said it, off. **

**Having the first rip completed and out of the way, he placed the two ripped half's together and began another rip down the middle, trying to make it as perfect as possible. **

**Not having to give it much concentration, Kenny let his thought's begin to wander once more. Letting his brain jot down the ideas that came to his head, letting his emotions run wild in his thoughts. He hadn't a care about anything until one of the assistants had announced that they would be arriving at the camping grounds in the coming time. **

**The smile disappeared from Kenny's lips and a frown was its replacement. **

**Forgetting about the paper he had been shredding, Kenny tucked it back into his bag to be saved for a more pleasant time. **

**He turned his attention back to the window and watched the trees go by. He placed a saddened look on his face looking how he normally would have. **_**Stuck in the middle of the woods with these idiots. Can't wait to find out what they're gonna make us do, even though there's only four of us.**_** He thought. **

**Realizing that cabins have come into sight, Kenny snapped himself back into reality where it was dangerous. He began to twiddle his thumbs like he had when he first got on the bus and rose when he was told to. He looked down at his feet and began walking down the rows of seats.**

**Craig came back to reality when the bus came to jerking stop. They were already at the camp site. **_**That was quick…Maybe the rest of this trip will go by easily as well.**_

**Craig let out a yawn and rose from his seat. **

**The blonde caught his attention as they rose simultaneously. Craig watched as the blonde haired boy twiddled his thumbs as he had done before and made his way to the front of the bus. **

**Craig felt a pang of sympathy as he watched. He shook it off and walked off to front of the bus. He stepped out and a shiver went up his spine. It was practically frost bitten outside. **

**Craig huddled himself together attempting to warm himself up. He was already shivering from the cold and numbly walking around haplessly. He walked over to the adults who began grabbing the bags. He grabbed his, slung it over his shoulder and walked off to the nearest bench. Dumping his bag onto the ground and sitting on the edge of the bench he waited until everyone else got their things together. Aside from the lonely blonde that was off to the side.**

**Craig was about to cave in and walk up to the blonde and try to get him to like him. But it was at a loss as the assistants announced that they were ready and that they all needed to get their ass's in gear. They gathered back up and began their walk to their camping site. **

**Craig trailed behind hoping they would forget about him so he could stow back away onto the bus. It was false hope, but he clung to the hope like it was the only thing allowing him to live. **

**A sullen look taking place for his expression, Craig stared out at the pathetic camp site they were going to use. **

**It was overrun with foliage and trash was carelessly thrown onto the ground. It was a complete dump compared to Kenny's house! It was even more sad when he realized the space was actually a lot smaller than it seemed. **

**Grumbling, Craig stalked off to one of the nearest mossy logs that were supposed to be seats for a camp fire. He dropped his bag to his side letting out a groan as he slumped in the damp seat. **_**Are you fucking kidding me? This is where we're staying? In this fucking trash can of a raccoon's home? One of these days…**_** Craig's thought's were blocked out from the sudden screeching sounds that made his ears bleed. **

**The main helper in the group was trying to get everyone's attention by dragging his pencil down his clip board forcefully. He surely caught everyone's attention. **

**Bird's flew from their perching spots on the tree's and flew off in any direction away from the horrible screeching noise.**

**The man gave a smirk and put his clip board and pencil to the side. "Alright. Let's start setting up camp," he said in a rather cheery voice that did not fit his character. **

**Craig visibly twitched at the mans attitude. Shoving off the sudden change in the atmosphere, Craig lifted himself off the log and helped unpack. **

**They unfolded to tent and were about to begin setting it up, although someone's cell phone began ringing.**

_**You fucking getting reception out here? The fuck?**_** Thought Craig.**

**The man from earlier stood up straight and drug his cell out of his pocket. He answered with a grim hello and stood there nodding for a couple seconds.**

"**I see…They what?…Very well, we're leaving right now." He hung up his phone and looked at all the assistants. **

**Craig was given a little hope that they were having to cancel the trip, but it withered away when the man looked at him and Kenny.**

"**You two stay here and finish putting up the tent. We need to go get the others. They went to the wrong camp site. Timmy ran off somewhere and Wendy is getting in fights with all the other campers there. Can I trust you two not to get into any trouble?"**

**Craig nodded and stood there for a second waiting for them to leave.**

**Kenny gave a hapless nod and placed his hands in his pockets. **

"**Good. We should be back by night fall. I'm sure you two can handle your selves until then. Just don't get into any trouble!" With that the three adults left.**

**Kenny nervously turned back to set up the tent, fiddling with the hooks and whatnot. **

**Craig sighed and walked over to the blonde. "Here, let me help." He took hold of the tent and began to work the bending bars through the loops. "I'm going to go to the other end. Can you work it through these loops without causing and tears?" He asked.**

**Kenny gave a slight nod and took the bar from Craig's hand. He slid the bar further into the loops and stopped when Craig told him to. **

**They were almost done and were setting up the tarp. Unfortunately, Kenny stepped on one hooks that was keeping the tent up and made it come loose. The corner flipped up, hitting Kenny in the jaw, cause him to loose balance and scrape his leg while falling. He hit the ground with he knee and let out a small yelp. **

**Craig ran over to him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah…I'll be fine."**

**Craig was surprised that Kenny talked, even responded.**

**He nodded and helped the blonde try to stand up. The blonde let our another small yelp and Craig knew he was hurt. "C'mon. Sit on the bench, I'll get the first aid kit."**

**Kenny nodded and limped to the nearest log and sat on the wet moss. **_**Crap. This isn't good. He probably hates me because I'm getting in the way. Only reason why he's not yelling or trying to get in a fight is because he doesn't want to get in trouble for when they come back. Even though he could just say I slipped and fell and got even more hurt, but also he wouldn't be lying…What am I going to do? I'm sure he's going to kill me once this trip is over and we're returned home. Shit, shit, shit!**_

**Kenny's thought continued to race and he hadn't realized that Craig had returned with the medical kit.**

"**Uh, Kenny? Are you alright? You're pale," Craig mumbled. He reached for Kenny, about to place his hand over his forehead, but the blonde jumped.**

"**I'm fine!" Kenny yelped from surprise.**

**Craig looked at him quizzically and shrugged. He was probably still a bit panicky. Or still afraid of Craig. "Alright, pull your pant leg up. I need to see if your leg is alright."**

**Kenny hesitated but did what he was told. He didn't want Craig to get mad at him and beat the living shit out of him. **

**Surely there was red mark where Kenny scraped him leg, and his knee was slightly swollen from the fall.**

**Craig dug out the disinfectant and a clean cloth. Dousing the cloth with disinfectant, Craig gently placed it on the red mark on Kenny's leg.**

**Kenny let out a small grunt but didn't flinch.**

**Craig placed a bandage on the scrape that was becoming more visible and gabbed a wrapping cloth out of the box. He began to wrap it around Kenny's knee, a sad, sullen look on his face. He pinned the cloth so it would stay in place and drug Kenny's pant leg back down. Craig looked up at Kenny's face and saw the scratch on the left side of his jaw.**

"**You sure do like to get injured…" Craig said blankly.**

**Kenny visibly flinched at this comment and wanted to wriggle away. **

**Chuckling, Craig stood up and got the disinfectant rag and gently touched the scratch. Rubbing it slightly to make sure it was cleansed. Taking out another bandage, Craig placed it on Kenny's left jaw side and patted him on the head. **

**The gesture was unexpected and Kenny tried to flinch away. It was a failed attempt, although, but feeling Craig's touch calmed him slightly.**

"**How come you cared?" Kenny asked quietly.**

"**I'm trying to convince you I have a good side and that you're on it."**

"**Oh…"**

"**You're lucky I know basic first aid, if I didn't I don't know what would have happened to you."**

"**Thanks… How do you know first aid anyways?" Kenny asked dumbfounded.**

"**My sister often got in trouble and would get hurt. Mom never really had the time, so I had to take care of her instead. But if it was something bad, mom wouldn't let me take care of it and do it herself. Although I watched when she was cleaning the wound and slowly picked up on things. She let me take care of a few of the worse ones, but not many of them, so I don't get to experience the thrill of taking care of someone in need." Craig smiled and reached his hand out to Kenny.**

"**Alright, let's get this tent up so they wont yell at us when they get back and see that it's a mess." **

**The blonde nodded and got up from his seat. His leg didn't hurt as much as before, but he still had a bit of a limp. He didn't care, he cared that Craig wasn't mad at him and was only trying to make things better. **

**Limping over to where Craig was stooped over and fixing the hook that Kenny had made loose. **

**Craig looked up to see Kenny staring down in dismay at the hook. "It's nothing to worry about, and it's not your fault. It's mine for not placing it correctly."**

"**But…" Kenny was at a loss for words. Not knowing what to say, he just went with what Craig said and helped tie the tent back down. **

**Once they were confirmed that the tent was sturdy and wouldn't collapse while they were sleeping, they put up the tarp and began to set things up inside. Once their sleeping bags were in place either side of each other, they placed flashlights around the tent where they were easy to reach.**

**Since the tent was fairly big, and none of the others' things had been placed inside, Kenny came up with a game they could play until the others came.**

"**Truth or dare?" Kenny questioned in a monotone voice.**

"**You want to play a fucking boring game like that?"**

"**That's all there is. The helpers didn't bring the games with them when we came out here, they left them on the bus."**

"**Why the fuck did they do that?"**

"**I don't know…"**

**They sat there in silence for a long period of time before they could hear someone's voice drawing near.**

"**Hey, it's the manager of the camp grounds." A voice said outside the tent.**

**Craig got up and unzipped the little door to the tent. "What?" He asked carelessly.**

"**You're guardians said that they were stuck in traffic and won't be back until late tonight."**

"**Alright."**

**The manager nodded and walked away.**

"**What's going on?" Kenny said boredly. **

"**The stupid assistants wont be back until late because of traffic or something. Fucking idiots."**

"**I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing."**

"**What? You don't like spending time with me?"**

**Kenny was caught. He really didn't know what to say to that. So he winged it. "And I can't decide if that was you being a tease or being serious."**

**It was Craig turn to stay silent. **

**They sat in silence once more waiting for the other to speak. **

"**Truth…" Craig caved in.**

"**You wanna light a tree on fire?" Kenny asked holding up a lighter and bug spray.**

"**Are you fucking crazy?"**

"**Just a depressed pyromaniac."**

**Craig stared at him blankly for a few seconds before speaking a word. "How about a camp fire instead?"**

**Kenny pouted but handed Craig the lighter.**

"**Alright, let's find stuff to light on fire and watch it burn to ashes."**

**A smile lit up Kenny's face and he jumped to his feet. A cheerful and devious giggle escaped his lips as he followed Craig out into the wilderness. **

**They gathered sticks and various sizes of branches, plopping them next to the small fire pit that they were provided with.**

**Kenny went off to gather some old newspaper while Craig fiddled with the lighter and the can of bug spray. **

**Craig shook the can of bug spray to check how much was left. "About half a can…and the lighter?" Craig held up the clear blue lighter to check how much fluid their was. "Nearly full." A smile squirmed it's onto his lips.**

**Kenny soon came back with a stack of newspaper in arm and smirk spread across his face. He laid the paper next to the fire wood and began to tear the paper piece by piece. **

**Craig gathered some of the smaller sticks and laid them out in a pattern in the fire pit.**

**Kenny placed the paper in the same pattern as Craig did with sticks. Stacking them atop the wood and underneath as well, weaving them together.**

**Craig placed some more sticks and lit a few ends of the paper. He waited for the fire to spread into the middle before letting bug spray mist onto the wood.**

**He let out a few puffs of the spray near the fire and watched it blaze slightly and disappear soon after.**

**Kenny reached for the can and Craig went ahead and let him. Although he didn't know what the blonde was going to do…**

**Kenny positioned the can in his hand and began to spray the mist in a circle leading to the middle, and then continuously held the spray button in the middle of the fire. Watching the fire blaze in front of him gave him so much more joy, before Craig stopped him.**

"**Are you trying to blow us up?" Craig questioned with a dumbfounded expression. **

**Kenny went silent before answering. "Maybe," he drawled out. Another smile lit up his face.**

"**You really are a pyromaniac, aren't you?"**

"**That's right."**

"**Why didn't you ever tell the therapist?"**

"**I don't want her taking my explosives!"**

**Craig was silent before responding to Kenny's insanity. "Are you the one who light's off explosives during the night?"**

"**Yeah. Promise you wont tell them?" Kenny asked with a pleading tone. He stared at Craig like he was a hopeless lost puppy.**

"**I wont. Actually, I enjoy watching those explosives. I like how it drives everyone crazy. It's fucking hilarious."**

**Kenny smirked at this and looked back at his artwork.**

**The fire was now steady and was begging for more wood to burn.**

**Craig reached for one of the larger branches and dropped it into the fire. "Only a small coat. I don't want us to explode."**

**Kenny quickly sprayed the sides of the log and gave Craig the bug spray back so he wouldn't over do it again. **

**They sat there together watching the fire burn and char the wood. Several moment's passed as they sat there in silence.**

"**Shall we continue our game?" Craig asked,**

"**Sure"**

"**Truth or dare?"**

"**Truth."**

"**Are you gay?" Craig asked in a jokingly manner. **

"**Yes"**

"**You were rather quick to answer." Craig looked over at Kenny suspiciously.**

"**Your point?" Kenny raised his eyebrow.**

"**How do I know you're not lying?"**

"**I don't know"**

**They sat in silence once more. Their eye's blinking from the smoke, and the only sounds around them were the birds and the popping from the fire.**

**Craig reached over and grabbed Kenny by the shirt. He made the blond face him and then crashed their lips together. **

**Kenny was shocked from the sudden action Craig made and didn't have time to process what was happening. **

**Not until Craig pulled away.**

**Kenny's eyes were wide, whilst Craig's eye's were amused and playful.**

_**Did I really just enjoy that?**_** He asked himself, not letting his expression drop. He watched as Kenny just sat there wide eyed and surprised. Should he go for more? The blonde's lip were rather attractive and tasty. **

**Craig began to lean forward again, but waited for a response from the blonde. Their face's only inches apart, and the cloth still in Craig's fists. He let go gently and moved his hands up wards to Kenny's face, cupping his jaw and bringing him to eye level.**

**Kenny let out a small gasp as he realized what was happening. He felt Craig crush his lips against his once more and he melted into it. Kenny reached his arms around Craig's neck bringing him closer.**

**Craig licked at Kenny's lower lip, asking permission to invade the blondes mouth and make it his. The blonde gladly accepted and opened his mouth. Craig slid his tongue into the other, searching every inch of their mouth. Running his tongue along side of the other's lively little one, he began a war.**

**Letting their lips separate to gulp down air they had forgotten about and strived for, they pulled themselves away from each other and walked off to the empty tent that begged for their entrance. A smile crawled its way onto both their slick mouths as they entered the empty forgotten space. **

**Craig threw Kenny onto the ground the moment they reached their little section in the tent. **

**Kenny let out a small squeak when he hit the hard ground, but waited for Craig to take over him. The thought made a blush spread across his cheeks. His body already began to tingle as he waited for Craig.**

**Craig stooped over and lead a trail of kisses down Kenny's neck. Pecking at his jaw and began downwards. His hands trialed up his chest unzipping the orange jacket that fit tightly against the blondes body. His lips met the others collar bone. Sticking out his tongue, he left a trail of saliva against the visible bones that hid under his pale white skin. **

**Craig trailed his hand up Kenny's shirt, rubbing his hand over the smooth skin that crawled at his touch. **

**Kenny restrained himself and did his best not to appear weak. It wasn't so well on his part, although it gave Craig more satisfaction.**

**Craig took his mouth away and had Kenny sit up so he could shed him of his orange coat. Throwing the coat aside, Craig continued his adventure on the blondes chest. Trailing his hands up over the his chest several times before deciding to relieve the blonde of his shirt as well. **

**Craig wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck as he nuzzled his nose against the blonde's chest. He slid his tongue out of his mouth and licked around the blonds nipple. **

**Kenny let out a small gasp and grasped at the blued eyed boy's hair. Laying his forehead against Craig's raven black hair. He let a moan slip his lips from the great emotion he was feeling and receiving from the boy that was cradled in his lap. **

**Craig wrapped his legs around the blondes thin waist and moved his arms around the others back to bring his body closer. He continued his trail of kisses down the boy's chest.**

**The raven haired boy untangled his legs from the blond and moved his attention to Kenny's soft begging lips. He locked their lips together and shed his coat off himself. **

**Kenny groped at Craig's sides, gripping the edges of his shirt and pulled upwards. **

**The raven haired boy fulfilled the blondes wish and lifted his arms and pulled away far enough so his shirt could be lifted over his head. Once his shirt was over his head he crushed his lips back with Kenny's and pushed him back onto the ground.**

**Pressing hard kisses against the blondes bruising lips, Craig ran his hand over the smaller boys stomach, tugging at his pants. **

**Kenny did the same, sliding his hands over Craig's crotch. **

**Craig smirked in their kiss and tugged harder at the blondes pants. Sliding them off his hips, revealing his member. Before Craig could make a grab, he helped the blonde pull off his own pants. **

**Moving down, Craig popped Kenny's member into his mouth, sucking and letting a few moans growl from his throat. **

**Kenny began to pant slightly, clutching at the sleeping bags slippery cloth. Sweat rolled down the sides of his cheeks and he arched his back in pleasure. **

**Craig bobbed his head up and down, sucking harder, tasting the pre-cum slither its way out of the member and into his mouth. Slicking his tongue over the tip, Craig let out another moan.**

**Kenny let out another gasp and groped for Craig's hair. Slipping his fingers through the soft silky hair made him relax slightly but still made him tug from the never relieving pleasure. **

**Craig let Kenny's member slip out of his mouth and he moved back up to the blondes face. Craig kissed him several times on the lips before speaking in a raspy voice, "Still want more?"**

**Kenny nodded then spoke. "Most definitely."**

"**Alright, I'm going in then."**

**Craig lowered his pant's even more and gripped Kenny's member.**

**First sticking two of his fingers into the entry way, taking his chance to catch Kenny's open mouth with his. Sticking his tongue down the others throat. **

**Dragging his fingers out, Craig jammed his member into Kenny, taking it slow at first. But slowly going at a good rhythm. Pumping hard into the blonde. He felt his seed escape his member and into the other boy. **_**This quick to get excited? Guess I found something new. I should fuck Kenny more often.**_

"**Harder!" Kenny gasped. A pink flush danced across his cheeks as exhaustion started to kick in into his body. **

**Craig obeyed the blonde's demand and pumped harder into him. All the while stealing kisses.**

**Slowly slicking his tongue around Kenny's mouth, Craig invaded him more and more by the second. Engulfing the blondes moans and keeping them in his thoughts and being.**

**Kenny let his moans travel through his throat and into Craig's mouth. Wishing the feeling would never end. **

**Craig pulled away from their kiss and sped up his pace, leaving butterfly kisses on Kenny's flushed cheeks. **

**Pants left Kenny's lips uncontrollably. **

"**Getting tired already?" Craig asked, a slight pant under his breath. He slowed his pace and let the blonde breathe a little.**

**Kenny gave a small nod and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's neck.**

**Craig pulled out of Kenny and stooped down and placed another kiss on his lips. He gave a small smile to the blonde and collapsed next to him. He drug Kenny into a tight hug and put his chin atop the blondes head. **

**Craig slid into his sleeping bag and let the blonde wriggle his way in as well. They cuddled up next to each other, embracing the other.**

**Kenny quickly feel asleep and snuggled into Craig's shoulder.**

**Craig let out a small chuckle and placed a small kiss atop Kenny's head and feel asleep with him in his arms.**


End file.
